


dusk

by mildkat



Series: escapril 2020 [30]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23938054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mildkat/pseuds/mildkat
Summary: One day, four pairs.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: escapril 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685971
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	dusk

**Author's Note:**

> we made it to day thirty! because of this series, April just flew by for me. the real world is scary and very stressful, but doing this every day and reading all your comments has given me purpose, joy, and revived my love of writing fic. 
> 
> this is a sort-of sequel to my day one, [dawn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23436862), but this can be read on its own. as always, the title is the prompt. please enjoy! x

The sun is now shining bright through their window, illuminating the whole room, and Kenma finally falls asleep. They’ve been talking for hours since the crack of dawn, about nothing and everything. Kuroo peeks down at his blond head buried in his chest and reaches for his phone. 9 o’clock in the morning. 

He carefully disentangles himself from Kenma. As much as he wanted to stay in bed with him, he had work to do. He places an extra sheet on top of Kenma’s curled body and grabs the Switch from the nightstand. When Kenma stirs awake, the last thing Kuroo wanted was for him to blearily play Animal Crossing without even having a glass of water. He plugs it into the opposite wall, shuts the blinds, pads into the kitchen.

-

Akaashi jolts awake, his hands automatically finding his phone to stop its ringing. He scowls when he sees who’s calling, but accepts the call anyway. “What.” His voice comes out raspy and quiet. 

“Oh, did I wake you?” He wouldn’t be surprised if Bokuto had been awake since five. 

“What do you think?” 

“Well, it’s ten! You shouldn’t sleep in this late anyway. Come to mine.” 

Akaashi huffs and settles back into his pillow. “No.” 

Bokuto whines into the phone, making Akaashi recoil. “Why?” 

“It’s Saturday. I want to sleep.” 

“You can sleep here.” 

That makes Akaashi smile. There was a time when they would spend their days off apart, and it would become harder and harder for Akaashi to hide how excited he was to see Bokuto again. He’s glad those days are behind them. “Fine. I’m coming and I’m gonna keep sleeping there. I mean it.” 

“Yes! Yes. Come. Don’t hang up. Just keep me on the line while you get ready.” 

He rolls his eyes, but switches to speaker phone as he swings off his bed. “Fine.” 

-

“I’m hungry.” 

“Okay.” 

“Go make me something.” 

“No.” 

Hinata glares at Kageyama, although he doubts Kageyama can see his face. He’s using Kageyama’s lap as a pillow as he holds up his Switch in front of his face. When he looks up at Kageyama, he’s not looking away from the four o’clock news. “Aren’t _you_ hungry? We haven’t eaten all day.” His question was punctuated by a loud growl from Kageyama’s stomach. Hinata pokes at it triumphantly. “Aha!” 

Kageyama jerks his hips, causing Hinata to fall over. “I can last way longer than you, though.” 

Hinata sits up from the floor and narrows his eyes. “You’re talking to someone who has biked for hours, _uphill_ , on an empty stomach, every day for a week.” He gets on his knees, braces himself on Kageyama’s thighs, and leans an inch away from his face. “You sure you wanna challenge me?” 

Kageyama doesn’t blink. “You’re so on.” 

They last twenty-minutes and eat four bowls of instant noodles. Each. 

-

When the girl’s head gets chopped off, Asahi screams. 

“Asahi-chan, you’ll make the neighbours mad.” Nishinoya says, squeezing Asahi’s shoulders. 

“Why are you making me watch this?” He grimaces when the poor girl’s head rolls around the floor, blood splattering everywhere. “I thought you loved me. We shouldn’t have waited til night.” 

“It’s six o’clock, you big baby. It’s not even dark yet," Nishinoya laughs. He crawls on Asahi’s lap and wraps Asahi’s arms around him. “And I do love you, which is why I want you to watch it. It’s my favourite movie. Now watch.” 

Asahi sighs. Nishinoya can feel his arms tighten whenever anything tense happens—which happens every five minutes. He can’t help but laugh each time Asahi buries his face into his neck because he has nowhere else to hide. 

The film gets grosser and creepier, Asahi’s arms get tighter and his yelps get louder, but he doesn’t stop watching. One reason out a billion as to why Nishinoya loves him. 

“I get to pick next time,” Asahi murmurs against his hair. “And we’re watching _Bridesmaids._ " 

-

The sun is setting, but the air feels alive. It’s almost nine, and it’s only just about to get dark. Kenma loves the summertime for many reasons, but longer days are at the top of his list. 

Not that it matters. He sleeps through most of them, anyway. 

Kuroo steps out of the kitchen and places a bowl of egg over rice in front of him. He kisses the top of his head and flops down on the couch next to him. “Share this with me. I’m not that hungry,” Kenma mutters. 

“No. This is your first meal of the day, and you gotta eat it all.” He pulls back some of Kenma’s hair to keep it away from his neck. “Don’t make me take that from you. You know I will. Eat your breakfast, or I’ll ruin your village. Isabelle would be devastated.” 

Kenma eyes the food and feels his stomach suddenly constrict with interest. “I’ll eat it if...you stay up with me?” Kenma asks. He puts the Switch down and looks at Kuroo. “You don’t have work tomorrow, right?”

Without missing a beat, Kuroo answers. “Sure.” 

Kenma slowly eats while they watch a docu-series on serial killers. “Wake me up if I fall asleep.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Duh.” 

-

In the dead of night, they all sleep peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> and here we are. thank you so much for reading, commenting, bookmarking, or kudo-ing throughout escapril. I love writing these characters so, so much, and I hope you enjoyed the ride. I definitely hope to write more fics in the near future, but until then, please take care and stay safe. 
> 
> as always, comments/kudos would be a dream. thank you for letting me and my dumb little drabbles into your life <3


End file.
